


Green and More Green: The Adventures of Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter

by Larfleze (orphan_account)



Series: Dark Yagami Extended Universe [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Martian Manhunter (Comics)
Genre: And Im using more, Chapter 0, Chapter o, Crack Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light and Dark Fan Sequel, M/M, Multi, O, Other, Out of Character, Spoilers for Light and Dark, Wow have i used so many tags, im sorry, seriously, surprise crossover, technically, whoops!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Larfleze
Summary: Hal Jordan finds some alien in the desert who makes him Green Lantern! J'onn J'onzz of Marz comes to earth to fight the bad dudes! TWO GREAT HeROES FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!





	1. Chapter O! Origins of Universe and Multiverse!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Larfleeze and THIS IS MY STORY! jk, lol I'm actually someone else and I just finished reading Light And Dark The Adventures of Dark Yagami and I was thinking that I should write my own sequel except with DC comics specfically Greb Lantern.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Light and Dark bezame Green and More Green!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an Origin story and can be skipped except not right now because it's the only chapter.

**Time 4 Back story! (Get it! It's from AT4W)**  
The Universe and The Shiigami universe had been destroyed by Dark Yagami who's actually (SPOILERS!) his own father Soichiro and Blud who was actually Creepy Chick/Creepy Dude who was actually (MORE SPOILERS!) Light Yagami his own brotyer! The Afterlife still existed and all the characters from Light and Dark still existed in heaven or hell so don't worry. For decided to create a new universe because it was boring in heaven becusse **no** one was dying and coming into heaven. First he created the FORTH WORLD and created lessser Gods called the NEW GODS and split the fourth world in two with the good Gods going to NEW GENESIs and the bad ones to APOKolise. Yes then created the city dimension to add some humor to the universe and its where Mr Myxyzsptlck and The Thunder genie live. He the recreated the Shinigami world only now it was called the undying world and only Nekron was there who L will be impotent later but not now. HE THEN CREATED THE ACTUAL UNIVERSE only if was unstable SO HE MADE TWO INSTEAD! One was made of regular matter and called the Pro-Universe because it was the opposite of anti and was for Pros (get it?) and the other made of anti-matter called the Anti-Universe becuase of course it was made of anti-matter and the opposite of the Pro-Universe made of regular matter and for Pros. In the Center of the Pro-Universe was Oa and in the center of the Anti-Universe was Qward. The first race to be smart where the Maltusians who were ruled by the Oans except they weren't Oans yet but soon enough. One Own named Krona wanted to see the Big Bang so he created an Android called the Monitor to record it for him so he could stream it. His pal Ganthet walked in on him (NO, NOT LIKE THAT!) and yelled, "No, Krona! You might destroy th universe!" But it was to late. Leona started to live stream the creation of the universe only something happede. Thus presense of the Monitor caused the Universes to spilt INTO MULTIVERSES! THE PRO-UNIVERSE BECAME THE PRO-MULTIVERSE AND THE ANTI-UNIVERSE BECAME THE ANTI-MULTIVERSE! Also the Monitor became the Pro-Monitor and the Anti-Monitor, each watching over their muliverses. Krona was turned into a ghost and sentenced to doing laps around the univedsa. The Maltusians Emigrated to La where they Really became Oans and created the manhunters who killed a bunch of Dudes in Sector 666 so they decided to do something else. The Oans soon discovered the Emotional Electromagnetic Spetrum which could form a White Life Light representing life. But they focused on Green Will and Became the Guardians of the Universe! But some split and Became Controllers who didn't have a  emotion to focus which made them take Orange Avarice because they were sad :(, and Most (but not all) Women focused on Violet Love and Became the Zamarons. The Guardians formed the Green Lantern Corps, the Controllers founded the Orange Lantern Crops but only one guy could be an Orange Lantern so they ditched the Lantern Battery and foundered the Darkstars who didn't need baterys, and Zamarons found two lovers encased in crystal, took a piece off, and made a gem they called the Star Sapphire. Some other stuff happened like Krypton blowing up and the waynes got assassanated nut that will be important later on.  
_Necks Time! How Hal Jordan became Green Lantern! The Origin of Martian Namhunter!The story truly begins!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me one day to write! Fan fic writing is easy!


	2. Manhunter and Green Lantern origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes origins are told!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this a Martian Manhunter story too!

**Green Lantern Chapter 1: First Flight! (Get it? It's a movie depicting something similar!)**  
A star ship had crashed in the middle of california which was bad because it was a dessert and not the good kind the bad kind. A red dude (but not a native american becuase thats racist) wearing green who was dying lay in the ship, and told his ring, "Find ...a ...replacement... with... willpower..." And it went to do that. A cool guy wearing pilot's gear called Hal Jordan who was a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft, one of the leading plane companies, was flying a plane for a test for the company when a green light engulfed the plane. "Why cant I pilot the plane!" He yelled. The plane landed in the desert necks to the star ship with the red dude inside.  
"I am Abin Sur!" He explained, growing deader by the second, "And I am dying. I am Green Lantern of Sector 2814 which contains Earth. Take this Ring, it will let you fly and breath in space and also make green constructs but only if you have willpower which you do because the ring choose you! Also take this Lantern Battery it will recharge the ring but only if you say the oath! Also, it cant work on Yellow because Yellow Fear becomes Green Will, unless you can face your" He then told Hal the oath.  
"But...."  
"I'm dying and can't explain the Corps will pick you up"! Said Sur who was wearing a unisuit colored black and then died. Hal Jordan phoned his boss and asked for a commute. "Where to?" said the boss. "Uh... Vancouver!" Hal replied and was met with a yes. Hal decided to test out the Ring and said the oath:  
"In brightest day, in blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight!  
Let those who worship evil's might  
Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"  
And immediatley got a black uniform with the Green Lantern Insignia in green. Then a rock looking dude flys down to him and says, "You the new recruit, poozer?" Hal says yes, "Good. I'm Kilowog. I'm here to take you to Oa and make you sling a good ring, Poozer!" Hal then flys with Kilowog through a wormhole which takes them to Oa, where there were lots of Green Lanterns except for one blind dude who was an F-Sharp Bell because he was blind. Kilowog took Hal under his wing and tough him how to make construcs out of his ring. Hal also made a new uniform with more green and white gloves and boots and a mask. The Guardians of The Universe made him the oficial Green Lantern of Sector 2814. "We also will have you check in with Sinestro For further training!" They said, all 36 of the small blue and baldudes.  
_Next Time! Sinestro Meets hal and Hal meets the first bad dude! Who is it?_  
In another tim... another place...  
**Martian Manhunter Chapter 1: Manhunter from Maras!**  
There was this green alien dude named J'onn J'onzz who was a Green Martian who were peaceful dudes compared to the White Martians Who were violent dudes. Life was good until a plague came killing most of the Martians including his wife and daughter which made him all depressed because he loved his wife and daughter. He was then teleported to earth by some scientist guy. "Bloody Hell!" Erdel britished. He then died because he was old and that made J'onn sadder SO HE DECIDED TO FIGHT CRIME AS MARTIAN MANHUNTER!  
_Next Time! More Manhunter I promise!_


	3. Evil Star and So Capone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Star and Al Copland meet their matches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: I am writing this in school becus I'm too cool for school B)!

Green Lantern Chapter 2: Evil Star  
Hal met a red dude like Abin except he had hair and a moustache. "I am Thaal Sinestro!" He said, "And I will be teaching you things!" HE then told Hal, "Work with the police. It will help you catch criminal dudes." Hal then flew down to earth.   
MEANWHILE IN SPACE!  
A bunch of stars merge togther to form EVIL STAR who is all like "I will conquer the Earth!" So he xxx to got do that.  
Hal Jordan had landed on earth and went to go see his boss Carol. Carol was a very sexy lady, and she liked the violet (FORESHADOWING!) color. "How was Vancouver?" She asked, all sexy like. "Cold!" Hal said, even though the Green Lantern aura kept him warn, also be was in space. Just then, Evil Star walked into the room. "I am Evil Star!" He starred , "And I am taking over this point or my name isn't evil star!" He summoned a bunch of little dudes which wrecked the place, cauding Hal to Say "This looks like a job for Greg Lantern!" He r away and puts on the ring and says the oath: "In Brightest Day,  
In Blackest Night,  
No Evil Shall Escape My Sight,  
Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,  
Beware My Power,  
Green Lantern's Light!"

recharging the rnig. He's then goeto confront The Srarman Waiting In The Sky (get it? It's a David Howie song!). He is hearing up an Inuit dude, which would be racist if he knew what an Inuit was but he didn't do it wasnt. Hal blasts Evil Star with green ebergy sending him flying back to the stars but that only made him angry and more powerful so he does back and punched Hal Jordan's face in the face (get it? It's from asdfmovie!) sending him flying back to the wall which really really hurt I mean owch! How Jordan then used his ring to tie evil star up and generated a space plans to fly him back to Oa and put him in jalsi which he did and made the Guardians very happy and proud of him! He then flew back and walked to the Inuit dud who tells him, "Thanks I am Thomas Kalmaku but racist guys call me Pieface which is really racist so don't call me that if you're no a racist!" Hal agrees, then flies back to meet with Sinestro.  
MEANWHILE  
Carol is organizing her stuff when she sees a peculiar gem....  
Will Carol Take the Gem? FIind ojt!  
IN ANOTHER TIMe..... Anothe Dr. Place...  
Martian Manhunter Chapter 2 Gangters Onferno  
I am J'onn J'onzz and I am now narrating! I had been posing as a human by the name of John Jones when I came across a peculiar case... The case of the Night of the Livinggabsters! I went to the dock where it happened and found a bunch of zombie gangsters lead by AlCa pone himself! He was thinking about reviving la Maria which was bad so I had to stop nim! I turned into my notsow true form and sprang into action ! Unfortunately they scared me off with fire and I shot a laser which made more fire and I had to go! I went back and met with So Capone, "Why are you alice?" " because the new goes of the Universe brought us back to life! " "Then I will bring you back to prison!" And I did. Overall not very eventfull. then I saw a new case... The ghost of coast city!  
to be continued.... Soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like my stroy?


End file.
